Mr Frog
Mr Frog is a gnomish bioneurological chemist born outside of Everoc's universe, before the year 0 PS, making him over 200 years old. Although antisocial, he is considered a brilliant scientist and researcher, renowned within Spearbreakers for his chemical concoctions and advanced, makeshift weaponry. A former employee of Ballpoint Technologies, he was exiled due to his code of ethics and misuse of controlled substances, and sent to Spearbreakers to die. It was considered a fitting death, as he was one of the ones that helped re-release the Holistic Spawn onto Everoc. About Mr Frog Mr Frog, being a Gnome, is slightly taller than the average dwarf. He wears a cloak specifically to conceal this fact, as he is otherwise indistinguishable from dwarvenkind. He has been revealed to find birds of any sort adorable, though he does not keep any in his laboratory. He has a sense of morality, but science comes first to him, and personal survival before that. While a hero, he is slightly selfish and can be easily seen as cold-hearted until one familiarizes themselves with him. He likes drinking wine when he's stressed - particularly Merlot - and occasionally self-medicates with adapted cave fungus. His hobbies include creating advanced weaponry, which has become useful in the defense of Spearbreakers. He isn't above slipping something into the drink of someone he dislikes, either. A curious flaw he has is the fact that he almost never remembers to lock his door. It is also of paramount importance to remember never to place a period after the "Mr" in his name, as it does not, in actuality, represent an abbreviated honorific; it is part of his name, "Mr Frog". He has been known to shove splinters of wood under the fingernails of people who misspell his name. Ballpoint Employment It is unknown how long Mr Frog served with Ballpoint, but it is certain he worked with them for at least two hundred years. A scientist specializing in biochemical research, he was partially responsible for the experimental upgrading and re-release of the Holistic Spawn. When they were not removed from the planet's surface immediately, Mr Frog began to have doubts as to whether he was really doing the right thing. He began to self-medicate with different home-cooked drugs, and became an alcoholic, a habit which suited his gnomish physique. In some ways, it was easier for him to clear his mind of undesirable pervading thoughts while inebriated, including, but not limited to, guilt. Unfortunately, these habits attracted the attention of his superiors, particularly when he betrayed the company and wiped out a portion of the Spawn living on the planet's surface. He was put on trial for his crimes, but many of the Ballpoint mercenaries, including John Smith, supported his actions, making a sound judgement difficult. Finally, the Miranda Amendment was pressed forwards, named after one of the leaders of the protest that had been gunned down. Mr Frog would not be killed, only exiled to Spearbreakers. It was considered a fitting punishment, as he would be killed by the very monstrosities he helped to create. However, they simply told him they had a job for him to do there, and sent him on his way. Gradually he realized that it was all a lie, and they'd abandoned him, but it took some time. Mr Frog was able to procure some of his equipment from his offices before he left, but not all of it. He accidentally left a PEA behind that was very important to him, as it contained blueprints and schematics for various pieces of weaponry he'd designed, and data lists he'd neglected to memorize. He would later regret it and want it back. Arrival at Spearbreakers Mr Frog arrived at Spearbreakers in the year 201 PS, during Talvi Diamondknight's reign. He disguised himself as a mechanic, a task he excelled at because of his side interests. Many of the mechanisms he produced were of masterwork quality before the year was even over. This gained Talvi's attention, which he soon took advantage of. He could see that the fortress was doomed to fall under its current leadership, and took it upon himself to drug her with special selective aphrodisiacs. This made her gain a certain fondness of him, and a romantic appreciation that he arguably did not merit. When her term was over, and she fell to pieces, it was he she turned to. Thus, he became the next overseer of the fortress. During this time, he became acquainted with Joseph, Eris's leader, through inter-universal video calls on his PEA. Although he tried to trace the signal, he failed. Time as Overseer Mr Frog was the third overseer of the fortress, during the year 202. His first act as overseer was to create the Spawn Research Facilities, a collection of isolated cells designed to keep dwarves from running rampant if they turned, while keeping them alive just in case they didn't. This was to correct an oversight by the previous overseer, Talvi. By the end of his first month in office, he had quarantined the potentially infected soldiers. However, he also considered closing off the then-shabby Hospital just in case they needed more room, and using that as a containment area to prevent the spread of infection. The Turning of Ashsaber and Softa During Slate, the second month of his reign, Ashsaber and Softa transformed into Holistic Spawn. This was met with anxiousness on the part of many of the dwarves, and the entire area was set as restricted to prevent access or the release - accidental or intended - of the monsters. Some protested this, particularly the friends of the infected, but there was little else that could be done. Following this, the miners discovered the magma sea, as well as several shafts of adamantine. Mr Frog quickly began mining out an area for magma-powered forges - but at the same time, he started setting up the Wagon Tunnel and F.R.O.G.. He was notorious for his multitasking. The Elven Caravan of 202 In the late Spring of 202, an elven caravan arrived, along with a goblin ambush and a group of migrants. Mr Frog stubbornly refused to lower the gates to let them in, turtling in case Holistic Spawn were lurking outside. Everyone outside, dwarves and elves alike, were slaughtered mercilessly. Soon afterwards, Mr Frog released the imprisoned soldiers from their imprisonment, declaring them safe. Battle against Iohanne Mr Frog fought Iohanne. The Cloning Problem Eventually, Joseph revealed his true nature and goals to Mr Frog, as well as the reason for the former's interest in him. Joseph wished to employ the Spawn of Holistic as Eris's personal enforcement squad, and believed that Mr Frog, who had already done work with the Spawn, was capable of crafting them into trainable war beasts of unstoppable destructive power. Joseph attempted to pitch this idea to Mr Frog under the pretense that the Spawn would be used to exact ironic punishment against Ballpoint for their extensive crimes against basic sapient rights, hoping to play on Mr Frog's guilt over his involvement in many of said crimes; Mr Frog, though tempted, ultimately refused. Later, however, Mr Frog decided that Joseph was too dangerous to allow to continue operating, and that taking him out would help the former atone for his crimes under Ballpoint's employment. He contacted Joseph and feigned complicity with his scheme in the hopes that he could destroy Eris from the inside, and was shortly thereafter taken to an Eris installation in a nearby pocket universe. Upon arriving at the installation, Mr Frog encountered Silena, an asari biochemist/perky receptionist under Eris's employ who had been assigned to act as the gnome's aide. Silena shortly lead Mr Frog to a strange machine and asked him to climb inside; once Mr Frog was inside the machine, his body and clothing were scanned, and an exact replica of him was produced at an astronomical energy cost, identical down to the subatomic level. The replica Mr Frog was quickly sedated, after which he was sent back to Spearbreakers with his memories altered so as to remove any recollection of his interactions with Joseph or his true nature. Though producing the clone cost Eris an enormous amount of money, resources and R+D time, it was a necessary measure to prevent Ballpoint from twigging on to their activities. Working with Vanya Carena Mr Frog took Vanya as his personal assistant. Working with Urist Mr Frog took Urist as his personal assistant. Category:Overseers Category:Characters